User talk:DaughterofDeath
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Clary Faux page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EvilhariboMadness (talk) 20:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Adopt a Newb So we have this program where level five users help out a entry level get through the first five weeks on our wikia (Adopt a Newb). So since I already helped you with your a claim a bunch I was wondering if you'd like to be adopted by me as your big brother? C: Umm Don't know if I've done this right xD but yeah that would be cool :) --DaughterofDeath (talk) 00:26, June 3, 2014 (UTC) DaughterofDeath Powers On our wikia we have a premade powerset for demigods of every god choice. So for Hades, these are the powers (Hades Powers). So kindly use the powers listed there; keep in mind as your character has not been made for the duration please either not include the 3, 6, 9 months abilities or add a notice that they are locked. Re: No biggie but when replying be sure to leave the message on the other person's talkpage so they don't need to keep checking your talkpage :3. (By clickie on the "Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll be your knight." on my siggie C:) Well first things first are you a guy or a girl cuz you userpage says you're "Femail" XP. Re: Sorry for late reply but yeah autocorrect's a lifesaver and if you have any questions just leave a message on me talkpage at any time. C: Re: Normally roleplays happened through the comments on character pages with the use of word bubbles. Word bubbles have different versions, Word Bubble Version 2.1 is available for everyone to use. With Version 3 Word Bubble, you'd need to ask Bach for permission to use it. But if two users decide that they'd be more involved with a roleplay they can choose to make a roleplay forum page. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Next, will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 18th of July, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. :D Congrats newbie, you're officially level five now! You're no longer my newbie anymore but if you need anything, just ask me anytime ^~^. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Kevin Mo, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Inactive For not having made any edits for over 6 months, your characters have been deleted and you have been marked as "user left". If you want to roleplay here once more and undelete your characters, please message me or any other member of the admin team.